One Piece Drabbles
by Evinawer
Summary: Dentro de mi estilo "drabblero" esta vez me voy al mundo de One Piece. Aquí dejo algunas ideas que se me ocurren de vez en cuando. La idea es que habrá de todo... hihihihi


**La depresión**

Zoro se acababa de levantar. Mihawk era muy exigente con la puntualidad y muy estricto en el entrenamiento. Hizo unos estiramientos, se vistió y se dirigió al salón.

La adorable y pesada Perona intentaba preparar cada mañana el desayuno. No es que le saliera de maravilla pero era la condición que le había puesto Mihawk. Sí, Kuma la había enviado a un sitio húmedo, oscuro y aterrador, pero no era como ella lo esperaba. El Shichibukai le había estado enseñando poco a poco a cocinar, con una santa paciencia que no sabía ni que él tenía. Cuando algo no iba bien, aspiraba suavemente, se sentaba, tomaba una copa de vino, leía una noticia y volvía a intentarlo. Ciertamente, hacía tiempo que no pasaba por este nivel de entrenamiento. No le gustaba en absoluto que la niña fantasma apareciero en su habitación atravesando los muros y sin llamar gritándole mientras le pedía que la tratara como una señorita e invitada. Aunque el adulto era tranquilo, la terquedad de Zoro y el estilo kawaii gótico de la niña podían a veces con él, sólo que no lo mostraba. En esos momentos maldecía silenciosamente a Kuma.

Mihawk se presentó ante los dos impólute, perfecto, impasible y con su barba bien recortada. Lentamente se sentó en la silla con el periódico en la mano y empezó a leerlo mientra tomaba un café largo. Zoro desayunaba algo de más peso y Perona una taza de chocolante caliente.

Normalmente después del desayuno, ambos hombres se levantaban, recogían sus cosas y empezaban su entrenamiento. Perona los seguía y los miraba un ratito hasta que se cansara y se iba a dar un paseo en forma de espíritu. Pero como bien he dicho, normalmente. Cabía decir que aunque Mihawk intentaba que hubiera rutina en sus días, no siempre ocurría así. Por algún lado u otro, tenía que cambiar levemente sus planes. Ese día fue la inespera somnolencia de Perona. Cuando los hombres iba a salir del castillo, escucharon un golpe seco y una taza ropiéndose. Zoro enseguida salió corriendo y Dracula lo siguió por atrás con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. A medio camino vieron el cuerpo de Perona en el suelo y su espíritu fuera.

- ¡Ah, no entiendo por qué estoy fuera! ¿Por qué me he dormido?

Zoro la levantó y la puso en el sofá. De pronto muchos de esos monísimos fantasmas negativos aparecieron del cuerpo de la chica y empezaron a llenar la sala con "negativos". Mihawk los esquivaba bien. Su técnica del Haki se lo permitía, pero Zoro recibió de pleno tres veces la negatividad de un fantasma.

- No valgo para nada, quiero morirme ahora mismo... no merezco ni caer muerto en este suelo...

Perona intentaba parar a los fantasmitas pero no podía.

- ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? ¿Por qué hoy me siento tan débil? -gritaba llorando como siempre.

Dracula miraba la escena con resignación. Se acercó al cuerpo de la chica y le tocó la frente.

- Tienes fiebre. Quizás por eso no puedes controlarte.

Justo en ese momento un fantasmita atravesó a Mihawk. Zoro (deprimido) y Perona inspiraron aire aguantando, esperando qué iba a pasar. El hombre no tuvo reacción alguna. Cogió el cuerpo de Perona lo llevó a su habitación llena de peluches (quién sabe cómo los fue obteniendo) y la dejó reposar.

- Más vale que tu espíritu también intente descansar.

Roronoa ya más despejado admiraba el hecho que los fantasmitas no le afectaran. Cuántas veces había tenido que tragárselos en una discusión con la niña. Y encima Mihawk ni se reía de ello. Siguió observando y de nuevo, un fantasa se atravesó por la espalda al espadachín número uno. La diferencia es que éste no se lo esperaba, por lo tanto, no estaba concentrado... Consecuencia: un Mihawk más oscuro de lo normal saliendo de la habitación de Perona dirección a la suya, mirando al suelo y diciendo:

- No puedo más... hoy no...

- ¿Mihawk?

Éste ni respondió y se metió en su habitación.

Zoro se fue a entrenar sólo. Nunca hubiera pensado que su maestro Dracula Mihawk, un Shichibukai, se hubiera deprimido tanto para encerrarse en su habitación y que todavía no saliera. Incluso le preocupaba que hubiera hecho algo.

El adulto no apareció por el salón hasta el mediodía. Zoro y el espíritu de Perona estaban allí observándolo, sin decir nada. Tragaron saliba. Mihawk levantó la vista y dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que sostenía.

- Perona, tu poder ha incrementado.

- ¿Oh, en serio?

- Me ha afectado bastante, -luego dirigió la mirada a Zoro-, y tú, mañana entrenamiento doble.


End file.
